Melting A Frozen Heart
by Yukiko of the Snow
Summary: As a member of the Nine Demon Gates, Silver was content with the isolation. Until she came along and show him a life he could never imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it is I, Yukiko of the Snow. So, I know I already wrote a one-shot for Silver. But I just enjoyed the idea of explaining Silver's past that I couldn't help but continue writing about it. I just wanted to wait a while before posting it. To make sure that Silver's claims that he was Deliora were false. Even thought I knew it was a lie from the start. There were so many inconsistencies with Silver's story, it was impossible to believe that he just happen to steal the body of Gray's dad. But I'm not going to get into that right now.

Anyways, I plan to make this story short, only about 5 chapter at the moment. I may make it longer.

So here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

Melting A Frozen Heart

"It's snowing again." The young Silver said as he glazed into the dark night. Even though the flakes were lightly falling, Silver could feel that a huge blizzard was on its way.

It had been over a year since Silver had started his assignment. He was his mission to find FACE.

One year since that meeting.

"_**Absolute Zero, Silver." The Mard Geer said to the members of the Nine Demon Gates. "Come forward." The demon stepped forward.**_

"_**Yes, my lord." Silver kneeled before the man the guild knew as the Dark King.**_

"_**Master has spoken to Mard Geer." He said as he held the book of E.N.D, the master of Tartarus. "He is certain that the rule of these insects is coming to an end. For he has foreseen the return of our lord and master, the Black Mage!" **_

"_**And what does this have to do with me, your Dark Lord?" Silver asked with caution. He was well aware of the temper this little prick had. Last thing he wanted was to upset Mard Geer.**_

"_**Silver, it is your responsibility to locate FACE. You will search for Face in the more populated areas of this land. Of course this means you will have use your human form in order to blend in with these vermin." Silver frowned at the request. Even though it made it traveling easier for him, he hated taking on the same form as the humans. But he would never go against Mard. "Once we have FACE within our possession, we will have the power to bring the humans to their filthy knees!" The young man said with such delight. The other demons behind him cheered at this revelation, But to Silver, this was a waste of his time. He knew that FACE was basically useless without the presence of Lord Zeref. It had been centuries since anyone has seen the Black Wizard and who was to say that he was even alive. But to speak against Mard Geer was to basically declare war against the whole guild. **_

"_**Yes, Dark Lord." Was all Silver said as he stood up and took his leave. **_

_I guess I'll humor them for a while.__** He thought as he walked through the halls of Cube. **__As long as it gets me the hell out of this place for a chance._

It was the sound of footsteps that had brought Silver back to reality. The demon suddenly turned, unleashing his devastating curse upon his victim. As the mist cleared, Silver saw it was merely a wolf. It probably thought he was an easy meal.

"Stupid thing." Silver walked over and while a strong kick, he shattered the frozen wolf into tiny pieces. "You startled me." He looked around to see if any human had witnessed his attack. After all, he needed to remain hidden and the last thing he wanted was a damn human to blown his cover. If one of those pests were to make it back to their town tell everyone what they had witnessed, he would have no choice but to annihilate the entire population. And of course that would set off a chain reaction, resulting in unnecessary bloodshed. He sighed heavily as he resumed walking.

_These humans were so easy to frighten. _He thought. Why they were the ones running the world was beyond his comprehension. It was because of his high tolerance of the humans that he was force to walk among them. But the truth of the matter is he couldn't stand the damn things. He had seen humans kill their own kind for meaningless reasons, from shiny pieces of metal to a pointless disagreement. They were destructive and barbaric. And worst of all, they were weak, yet they pranced around like if they were some sort of god. Sure, many demons were the same, but at least demons did not try to pass themselves as some sort of saint. But even with his hatred for these bugs, he would never act upon these feelings unless given the direct order to. He didn't attack them recklessly like that jackass Jackal, who would decimate an entire village without reason. Or that glutton Franmalth who couldn't help but absorb as many souls as he could. And how could he forget Kyouka, who viewed these humans as toys for her sadistic form of amusement. Silver was far more rational than the others. He would take account all the possible outcomes of any given situation. Unless he was certain there would be no negative outcome for his actions, he chose just to stay away. His 'so called' high tolerance was nothing more than his ability to avoid contact with them whatsoever.

It was a thunderous cracking that stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself as he changed course towards that sound. The closer he got, the more sounds emerged. Now he could hear the distinct sound of splashing water. It only took him a few steps before he reached a river. Because of the cold temperature, it had been completely frozen over. Let alone a single break near the bank.

_Probably a stupid animal broke through. _There was no need for him to further investigate this situation, but unfortunately for him, curiosity had gotten the better of him. He approached the river, expecting to see a bear or mountain cat. But instead of claws, he saw pink, fleshy arms struggling to grasp on to the ice. It was a human.

"Idiot." He muttered to himself as he watched whoever was in the river struggling for their life. This dumbass had probably climbed on to the ice, thinking that the thin layer could possibly withstand their weight. It was just like an arrogant human to foolishly challenge the elements as if they were immortal. These creatures should realized that their existence was a frail as a flame. He turned the other way. He had better things to do than to save one of their kind.

"HELP!" the human cried out. "Ple…ease….help!" it was a sweet and soft voice that had called out. Silver was certain it was a female.

Like he did in any situation, he considered the possible outcomes of his actions.

"If I let this girl drown, her family will undoubtedly begin a search. If she came from a small village, they would probably would get the others to help. That means that the forest would be crawling with humans. It would delay my mission and force me to stay even longer in this area. And if one of those bastards sneaks up on me, I may attack them. Being the panicky creatures they are, they'll probably think this girl's death and the attacks are somehow connected. Sooner or later, the villagers may be hire a mage to investigate. In the end, I'll probably end up having to kill the village and probably the guild." He glanced again at the woman. "And if I save her, all I have to do is return her to wherever the hell she came from and that will be the end of it as long the others don't find out about this." He let out a deep sigh. He would have to save her by force in order to avoid any further complications.

Freezing the river beneath his feet, he made his way to the human.

"Hold on, you idiot" he bent above the hole and grabbed hold of her arm. As he pulled the woman out of the water, she suddenly lunge forward and wrapped her arms around Silver's neck. A shocked Silver and the woman fell backward.

This was the first time Silver has ever had any form of physical contact with anyone. It was a weird feeling to have someone this close to you, especially when that someone was a human.

"Thank you." The human whispered weakly. Suddenly realizing that he was being hugged by a human, Silver shoved the girl to the side.

"Get the hell off me!" he shouted as he tried to catch his breath. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Silver shouted, only to realize that the woman was losing consciousness.

"Hey!" he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where is your village?" he asked, hoping to return her before the storm hit. But her lips only trembled as she began to close her eyes. "Wake up, you idiot!" he shouted again as he began to shake her. But it was no use. This girl was going to freeze to death unless he got her to safety.

"Shit." Silver growled as he lifted the girl and threw her over his shoulder. He could have left her right here to die. But he had already saved her, so there was no point stopping now. "Might as well finish what I started."

* * *

A/N: I will probably update within the next few days. So what did you think? Please leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I know I said I would update within a few days and it's already been a week. After the new chapter came out, I had to decide if I can work my story around this new development about Silver. After a few adjustments, I figured it could work.

Just a little side note, I was planning to name my character Violet, in an attempt to follow the color-based name theme (Silver, Gray, Violet), but of course, we now know her name is Mika. So if you see the name Violet, please disregard it as I probably missed it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Damn it all the hell!" Silver hissed as he walked against the howling winds. The blizzard had grown stronger and here he was carrying a half frozen girl over his shoulder. Her body was dangerous cold and Silver was well aware that she will die of hypothermia if they remained in the cold for much longer. But they were so deep within the forest, he would never reach a village in time.

This girl's only hope was to find some sort of shelter. Even a cave would be better than being out in this blizzard. But after a half hour, Silver had all but given up on saving this human. Why should he care if this stupid girl died? If this moron was dumb enough to travel at night in the cold and step onto a frozen river, then she deserved to die. He didn't even care about the damn consequences. He should just dump her body right where he stood and let the wolves make a meal of her.

But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It didn't make sense to him. She was just a human. A small, insignificant human that would probably die sooner or later. Why was he trying so hard to prolong this girl's existence? Before he could answer himself, a small cottage appeared in between a set of trees.

_Maybe someone was home. _He thought as he rushed towards it. He could just leave her with them and be done with this mess. He gave a few knocks and waited. But there was no answer. "Hey open up! Someone dying out here!" he banged against the door with such fury, it was a miracle he did not break it.

"The hell with it." Silver gave the door a powerful kick, opening it. But to his dismay, it was empty. To make matters worse, the cottage was bare on the inside. The only items inside were a bed, a couple of chairs and a fireplace. There was no firewood, no food, not even a blanket for the bed.

"Just my god damn luck. Now I have to go get firewood." He said as he tossed the girl on the bed. Her blue lips were trembling like the rest of her body. "Don't you dare die on me, you stupid girl." As he opened the door, he took one more glance at her before leaving to gather supplies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There we are." Silver said to himself. Even with the blizzard raging outside, he was still able to collect some firewood. He was even able to catch a couple of snow hares for this woman to eat. With the fire now blazing and food cooking, maybe this girl will have a higher chance of survival.

_That reminds me._ He made his way to the bed where the young woman was still resting. He placed his hand over her cheek. It was ice cold. And although her breathing was somewhat normal, she was still shivering. It was probably due to her wet clothes. He was hoping it wouldn't have to resort to that, but he had no choice. He was going to have to undress this woman.

"Damn it." He groan. Reluctantly, he began to strip away at her outfit. First her thick winter coat and hat. Then he pulled off her dress, along with her boots. He had hoped that her undergarments would at least be dry, but he had no such luck. Quickly, he stripped her of her remaining pieces of clothing and set them next the fire to dry.

As he looked at her, he realized something. This was probably the first time he actually had a good look at this girl. And he had to admit that he definitely liked what he saw. She had curvaceous figure. Her most distinctive feature of course was her large chest. This girl would even make the well-endow Kyouka jealous. She had locks of wavy ebony hair. Her skin had a soft creamy tone to it and looked to be a smooth as silk. But her face was what caught his eyes. How could such a lovely face exist on a worthless human? Human or demon, she was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Silver's face suddenly felt hot. Was he blushing?

_IMPOSSILBE._ He though. He never blushed. Even in the present of some of the most scantily clad female demons, Silver was more than able to keep his usual cool demeanor.

"It's probably just the fire. I'm not use to this much heat" he told himself as He took his cape off and tossed it over the naked woman. There was no need to make this anymore uncomfortable than it already was. He pulled the other chair next to the bed and sat down.

With the storm still in full force, it might be hours or even days before he can get this woman back to her town. That is, if she survives. His glance fell onto her again.

"Let's hope you make 'til then." He said as he continue to watch over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver must have dozed off, for the next sound he heard was a high pitched scream. He rose up to see that girl standing against the wall.

"Where am I?" she said in a quivering tone. She was so distress she didn't realized she was nude. Her dark blue eyes narrowed. "And who are?!"

"Take it easy, girlie." He tried to calm her down.

"Don't you tell me to take it easy!" she shouted. "Did you kidnapped me or something?"

"You gotta be shitting me." Silver muttered to himself. After all he did for this stupid girl. Putting her out of the river, dragging her ass over a mile during a blizzard, and putting his reputation on the line just to save her. And she had the audacity to treat him like some sort of criminal. "You arrogant insect! I should have left your sorry ass in the damn river to drown!"

"You did?" her eyes softened. "You saved me?"

"What do you know, you are smarter than you look." He said, turning the other way. "You may want cover up."

"Cover up?" she looked down. This whole time she had been standing stark-naked in front of him. She let out a shriek as she desperately tried to cover her exposed her body. "Whe….where are my clothes?"

"Near the fire. Unfortunately for you, they're still wet." Silver reached for his cape and toss it towards her "this should do for the moment."

"Thank you." She said as she wrapped the cape around her body.

"I have a snow hare roasting it you're hungry." Silver said, ignoring her thanks. Not waiting for her response, He quickly made his way to the fire. He felt his face warming up again.

_Damn heat. _He thought, cursing the flame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woman," Silver said as she had finished her meal. "What were you doing out in the woods at this hour?"

"I have a name, you know." She shot back.

"And what might that be."

"Mika." She said. "Mika Fullbuster."  
"fine then, Mika. What the hell were you doing out here? The woods are no place for a woman to travel alone. Especially at night."

"I was looking for something." Mika looked down at her hands.

"What could have been so important that you would almost die for?"

"A…." she murmured something under her voice.

"A what?"

"A pendant. I dropped a few days ago before the river froze. I thought I saw it under the ice and tried to get it. But the ice gave in and I fell through. " She looked up towards Silver, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Silver suddenly lashed out, freighting the girl. "Are you so god damn greedy that you would die for some worthless piece of metal?"

"It's not like that." Mika said defensively.

" Your kind is all the same crap! Arrogant, Selfish, and Stupid! Why the hell would you risk your life for some stupid, worthless trinket?!"

"It's not worthless!" she shouted back as she shot up from the bed. Her blue eyes were full of fury. "It's the only thing I have left of my family!" A shocked Silver just looked back. Not even the strongest human had the nerve to talk back to him. But this girl had screamed at him like if she was his equal.

"The sword pendant has been in the Fullbuster family for generations. My parents gave it to me right before they left for a trip. My father told me that the pendant was the Fullbusters' most valuable treasure that I was to pass down to my child one day." Her firm voice began to weaken. Tears began to trickle her face as she sat back on the bed. "Their ship was lost at sea. I was just a child at the time, so I couldn't keep our house with all their possessions. I don't even have graves to visit. I have nothing to remember my family." She buried her face within her hands. "Nothing but that pendant. And now I've lost that too." Mika began to weep.

Silver couldn't explain it, but actually felt sorry for this human woman. He may had not understood the concept of family, but he knew all too well the feeling of isolation. Although he enjoyed getting away from the other guild member, isolation was a heavy burden for one to carry on their own. For a demon like Silver, it was bearable. But to a fragile woman like Mika, it must have been a living hell. For the first time ever, Silver felt empathy for a human.

"It's alright, Mika." With caution, he laid his hand on her shoulder. He didn't have any words of comfort to give this girl.

"You must think I'm a fool for crying over a pendant." Mika said as she wiped away her tears.

"No." Silver said. "I think you a fool for almost getting yourself killed, but not for this." Silver bit his tongue. He was certain she would once again get upset, but instead Mika just smile.

"Yes, I guess it was quite foolish." Silver quickly stood up and walked towards the door.

"I going to get more firewood." He told her as he opened the door. "Try to get some rest." With that he went outside.

Damn her! He shouted over again in his head as he walked around the cottage. This girl was so infuriating. She was dimwitted, weak and crybaby. Everything he had come to hate in this world. He should have let her die when he had the chance. But as the icy winds blew against his, it cleared his mind a bit. He wasn't angry at her.

The truth of the matter was that this girl was stirring up some emotions within Silver. Emotions he had never felt before and was definitely not prepare for. Emotions that would jeopardize his mission and more importantly, get him into some deep shit if the other were to find out. He needed to get away from before he did something he would most certainly regret later.

_Yes_. He thought. Once she was gone, everything would return to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver and Mika walked in silence as they made their way to Mika's village. The blizzard had finally died down and Mika had completely recovered from her brush with death. Now all that was left was to get her back to her village safely. Then he would be done with this girl and return to his mission.

Silver would occasionally glanced towards Mika. He would quickly shifted his eyes if Mika looked his way.

Soon enough, they had reached the outskirts of her hometown of Nieve.

"I guess this is goodbye." Mika bowed before Silver. "Thank you for everything." She said. A thought suddenly popped into her mind. "Can I asked what your name is?" Mika blushed a little. "I'm sorry, but you have done so much for me. I would like to at least know the name of my savior." Silver would never give his name to anyone, not even other demons. But he couldn't think of any negative consequences of giving Mika his name.

"It's Silver."

"Silver." Mika repeated. She gave Silver a brilliant smile, it almost took Silver's breath away. "Well, Thank you Silver." She said in a sweet tone.

Silver tuned the other way, too embarrassed to face her. "Just stay trouble, girl." As he heard her footsteps move further away, he tried not turned around. But he did to see Mika had already disappeared within the city.

"Good riddance." He told himself, pretending that he didn't care. But the truth was, he felt a little sad to see Mika go.

* * *

A/N: I am happy that so many people took the time to read my story. And I appreciate that some of those people favorite and follow my story. Thank you! But please give me some feedback to let me know you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again. Sorry for the wait. I got into a little sad spell after Silver's death. But I'm okay now and ready to resume the story.

Just a heads up: This is a looooong chapter. Over 3500 words. I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long for any of my stories. Probably part of the reason it took so long to update. I usually like to split chapters up after they hit the 2400 mark, but I couldn't find a good place where to make the split. That and I figured you wouldn't like it if I made this chapter a cliffhanger.

SO ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I don't get it." Silver said to himself as he trailed along the river.

It had been over two month since he had encountered the human woman name Mika Fullbuster. Silver had feared that the other guild members would have figured what he had done. But nothing happened. No one had questioned his whereabouts during the blizzard. No one noticed the smell of a human that clung to his armor. And no one suspected that he had saved the life of a human woman. That should have been the end of this matter. He should have forgotten all about Mika and gone on with his life. After all she had been nothing more than a bump in the road for him. She was insignificant in every sense of the word.

Then why? Why couldn't he get that damn girl out of his thoughts? He saw her face everything he closed his eyes. His ears kept repeating her soft voice as if it was his favorite song. But the worst was when was asleep, and His mind kept replaying the few memories he had of her.

Even now that there were miles between them, he still couldn't get her out of his head.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he sat near the river. Spring was just around the corner and the snow that once covered the earth was now melting. This meant that his time in this area was coming to an end. He would have to travel to a colder region to continue his search because there was nothing an ice demon hates more than warm weather. Even the river had thawed out and now was running rapidly. It was probably the same river where he found Mika months ago.

"Mika." He said to himself as he gazed upon the river. "I wonder if she ever found her trinket?" Realizing he was once again thinking of her, Silver then shook his head. "There I go thinking about her again." He pressed palm firmly against his forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me? Could that girl been a mage? Maybe she put some charm spell on me."

_Oh please. That girl didn't have an ounce of magical ability in her body and you know it. Why are you lying yourself?_ An inner voice said within his head.

"Wow." He must be extremely stressed if he starting to talk to himself. "What the hell are you getting at?!"

_Just that, as much as you don't want to admit it, you miss her._

"Why the Hell would I miss her!" he said. "That girl was a giant pain in my ass and I'm glad she's gone"

_But you did say she was beautiful, didn't you?_

"I'll admit she was rather attractive, but that's just my natural male instinct talking. After all, if it has breast and curves, then us men will be attractive to them. "

_Kyouka and Sayla are just as curvy. Why you keep thinking about her and not them?_

"I'm probably still worried about the other finding out about her."

_Or maybe, just maybe, you could have fallen in love with her._

"Love? Don't make me laugh." He said with disgust. "How dare you assume that I, Silver the mighty ice demon and member of the Nine Demon Gate, could have any feeling, much less love, for a worthless little nothing like her."

_Are you trying to convince; me or yourself?_ The voice had said in such a tone, it felt as though it was mocking him.

"Oh piss off!" he cried as he smashed his fist through the ground. "Screw you!" he kicked through some nearby boulders. "Screw that damn woman!" He tried to kick a tree but instead lost his balance and fell, sending the ice demon tumbling into the river. "AND SCREW THIS GOD DAMN RIVER!" using his ice curse, he completely froze the river over. "Damn. I overdid it" he said as he broke free from the ice. But as he pushed himself up, something stabbed his hand. He lifted his hand to see a tiny blade sticking out of the ice.

"It can't be." Silver unfroze the small portion. He lifted the blade, revealing a sword shaped pendant attached to a silver chair. There was no doubt that this was the item Mika had lost. Perhaps this was why he couldn't get that girl out of his head. He still had unfinished business with her. If he returned the item to her, then he would truly be free of her. Without wasting more time, he raced back to Mika's village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver couldn't help but cringed as he walked down the crowded streets of Nieve. He could barely handle being around one human. But to be surrounded by dozens, maybe even hundreds of humans, it made him feel like he was being swarmed by thousands of repulsive flies. What made this experience even more unpleasant was the fact that he had to do it while in his human clothes. After all, walking around in his armor would look rather suspicious. Even so, it was taking all his willpower just to keep himself from attacking.

_Keep calm Silver_. He thought to himself. _All I have to do is give that stupid girl back her pendant. Then I'll been done with her forever. _

Silver was thankful to have the pedant. Even after being submerged underwater for a while, Mika's sweet scent was strong, making it easier to track. He was able track her to a tavern.

"This can't be right." He said as he stood outside the establishment. If Silver remembered correctly, places like this were usually full of drunken men, not women like Mika. "I didn't really picture her as the drinking type. But I guess as the humans say, one should never judge a book by its cover." Walking through the doors, the overpowering smell of alcohol and body odor filled his nostrils. The sound of drunken laugher and shouting boomed throughout the room. He looked for Mika, but all he could see were fat ugly men gulping down mug after mug of booze as if it were a life giving elixir. Walking deeper into the room, He could also see some females walking around with pitchers. Their short, tight dresses were probably wore for the sole purpose of enticing their male customers to spend more money.

_Humans are disgusting_. He thought. Lazy, gluttonous, and shameless, all humans were the damn same.

"welcome." A young woman approach Silver. With her brown hair and slim figure, this woman looked rather plain compared to Mika. "Would you like a table sir?"

"I'm just looking for someone. You wouldn't happen to know a girl name Mika Fullbuster." This girl stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Hey Mika!" She shouted across the room. "You got a visitor!"

"Saya!" a familiar called out from behind him. "What did I tell you about shouting?" Silver turned around to come face to face with the woman that plagued his every thought. With her high heels, white stockings, and a short blue dress that hugged every curve of her body, she looked even more stunning than before. "Silver?" she said as their eyes locked together. Silver tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Hey Mika" her friend came up from the side with a mischievous grin. "He's pretty good-looking. Is this your boyfriend?"

"No!" Mika shouted as her pretty face turned a bright red. Silver couldn't help but smirked at the sight. Seeing her reaction was kind of cute.

_Cute!? What the hell am I thinking?_ Silver tried to shake that thought from his mind.

"Mika." Silver interrupted the two girls. "If I can have a word with you in private?" he walked passed Mika. "I will be waiting outside." With that, he left the bar so Mika wouldn't notice his flushed cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's nice to see you again, Silver." Mika said as they stood in the alley behind the bar. Silver was leaning against the build with his eyes closed. He was trying to not to look at her, which was proving to be rather difficult with Mika's server outfit that squeezed her body in all the right places. "I was certain that you thought the worst of me."

"So this is where you work." He said, not even making an effort to hide him discontent. "Rather demeaning, don't you think."

"I guess so." Mika blushed in embarrassment as she tried to pull her dress over her exposed thighs. "Trust me, I don't like their wandering hands neither. But there is not much work a girl like me can do. And I have to make a living somehow." Silver couldn't explain it, but he was really getting pissed off. Not at Mika directly, but at the fact she allow other men to ogle her like if she was a fine piece of meat. Men that were lower than dogs and had no right to gaze upon a beauty such as herself, much less touch her.

_Why the hell should this bother me?_ He asked himself. It's not like he was jealous. She wasn't his mate or anything important to him. Why should he give a damn about it? Whatever she did for a living was her own business and he had nothing to do with it. Still, he couldn't shake the desire to walk back into the bar and bash their skulls in.

"Anyways," he said, remembering the reason he came down here in the first place. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her pendant.

"My necklace." Mika said as she clasp her hands over her mouth.

"I found it the other day down the river. I figured you would want it back." He looked towards Mika. The black haired beauty was practically crying. "Why are you tearing up on me?!:" a flustered Silver shouted. "I thought you would be happy! Your kind is so confusing!" but instead of responding, Mika unexpectedly embraced him.

"Thank you." She said in between her tears. "Thank you so much." She buried her face into his chest.

Silver had never felt anything like this. Her body was pressed against his, but he didn't have the urge to push her away like last time. She body was warm, something an ice demon like him should find dreadful. But it was sort of comforting, almost enjoyable. It had such a wonderful warmth to it, it was almost intoxicating. He had to stop this before he did something crazy, like hug back.

"That's enough of that." He said as he grudgingly pulled her off of him.

"I'm sorry." Mika said, wiping away her tears. "I'm just so happy to have my pendant. You really are a wonderful person." Silver almost laughed at the part. If only this girl knew of all the atrocities he had committed in the name of Tartarus.

"You're so naïve." He ran his figures through his jet black hair. "One good deed does not make me a good person."

"Well, you are to me." Mika placed the necklace around her neck, letting the pendant fall just above her chest. "How does it look?"

"Amazing." Silver blurted out without thinking. _Shit_! He cursed to himself. Luckily, Mika was too focused on her necklace to take notice.

"How can I ever thank you?" she asked. "Maybe I can make you a nice dinner?"

"Forget about it." Silver spoke as he turned away. "Just stay of trouble and we'll called it even."

"Okay. Well, I better get back to work." As Mika returned to the bar, she paused for a moment. "Thanks again, Silver. I hope to see again."

"Fat chance." He shot back, but Mika just smile and walked off. As Silver stood there, he was certain that they were not alone.

_That guy._ He thought as he glanced towards a stack of crates. He had been hiding behind those crates for a while. He could hear him scuttling around while he was talking to Mika. He even cursed under his breath as Mika hugged him. What reason could he have to spy on them?

"That's no longer my problem." He said as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm exhausted." Mika said to herself as she left the bar. It had been a busy day and many of their customers were rowdier than usual. But she was able to get through the day with a smile on her face. thanks to Silver.

_Silver_. She though as she held her pendant. He was such an odd man. He had such a cold demeanor and made comments were very confusing. But at the same time, he was very good hearted. In the short time that they have known each other, He went out of his way for her twice. And even thought she didn't like agreeing with that Saya, Silver was very handsome.

"Daydreaming are we, Miss Fullbuster." Mika turned around to see a man. He was a regular at the bar that would constantly hit on her every chance he got.

"Can I help you?" she said nervously. This man was one of the more unpleasant customers that came into the bar. He was a very possessive man that once he claimed you as his own, he would stalk them.

"As a matter of fact, you can." He walked towards her as he reached into his coat pocket. "You can tell me why you were cheating on me today."

"What are you talking about?" She backed away cautiously.

"Don't act stupid!" he screamed as grabbed her by the arm. "You were all over that guy who can in today! You are mine and no one else!" he tightened his grip, causing her pain.

"Stay away from me!" she scream as she pulled away from him. He tried to grab her again, but Mika gave him a powerful kick to the leg before running away. Unfortunately her high heels had slowed her down, giving him enough time to recover and catch. With one swipe of his arm, he smacked Mika to the floor.

"You tramp!" he pulled out a blade and aimed it towards her. "Now I have to teach you a lesson."

"Help!" she cried, hoping someone would come to her rescue. The man lunged forward and she closed her eyes.

"Damn it girlie." Mika heard someone say. As she opened her eyes, she saw Silver standing between her and her attacker.

"Silver." She whimpered.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?" Silver said as he turned towards her attacker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who the hell are you?!" the man screamed at the demon. Even with a blade pierced through his palm, Silver remained unfazed. "Wait, you're that guy she was with this afternoon. Stay out of this, you bastard! This is between me and that bitch!" A surge of fury suddenly washed over Silver. For this worthless piece of shit to attack Mika was infuriating enough. But for the same little shit to demean her in such a matter, in his very presence, was unforgivable. With rage burning in his eyes, he closed his hand around the other man's and began to crush it. The other man screamed in agony as the bones in his hand were snapping. He tried to throw a punch with his other hand, but Silver caught it. Silver flung the man with great force against a nearby lamp post. Pulling the knife out from his palm, he walked over the man and with one powerful kick, sent him crashing into a group of trashcans. Before he could get up, Silver stomped his foot over his throat and began to choke him. Never had Silver killed out of pure rage. He had killed in self-defense and on command. But rage was an emotion that was too irrational for the rational Silver. But watching this insect struggle for air brought forth a dark sense of satisfaction. Now he understood why demons like Kyouka and Jackal took such joy in torture. It satisfy their natural desire for death and destruction. And Silver felt as he was losing himself to his demonic nature, he felt someone grab his arm. It was Mika,

"Please don't." She cried. "Please don't kill him." tears were now running down her cheeks. Was he the one responsible for causing her sadness? Was he no better than this damn human beneath his foot? And just like that, the darkness that almost overpowered his judgment, had vanished. He lifted his foot from the man's throat.

"Get the hell out of my sight." He roared as the man gasped for air. Giving him a death glare, the man quickly got to his feet and scurried.

"Thank..." Mika started, but Silver cut her off.

"You damn fool!" he snarled, freighting the girl. "Why the hell did you let him go! You know he'll just come after you again." Mika lowered her head, only to notice the wound on Silver's hand.

"Silver," she grabbed Silver's bloody hand. "You're hurt." Silver looked at his hand. He forgotten that the blade had gone through it. But Silver had suffered worse injuries such as impalement, Dismemberment, and even decapitation. This was nothing compared to those injuries.

"It's no big deal." Silver tried to pull away, but Mika held on. Pulling the ribbon from her hair, she bandaged Silver's wound to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry." She held his hand close to her. "You got hurt because of me." She tighten her grip. "I'm sorry I've only caused you trouble. Maybe you were better off leaving me in the river." But instead of responding, Silver just gave her flick to the forehead.

"You shouldn't such stupid things." He said as pulled his hand back. "If I got hurt, it was my fault. Not yours, you dumbass. So cut the self-pity crap. It's irritating as hell."

"I'm sorry." Mika said, infuriating him even more.

"And quit saying sorry! It's annoying!" he snapped.

"I'm…" she stopped midsentence. "Yes Silver." She said instead. Silver sighed. This girl was exhausting be around.

"Well, let's get you home." Silver said as he began to walk.

"But Silver," Mika tried to say, but was cut off.

"Don't argue with me girl. I can't leave you alone for a few minutes without you getting into trouble. So I'm walking you home and that's final."

"I was just going to say that you're going the wrong way." as Silver stopped and turned around.

"I knew that." an embarrass Silver called out, making Mika giggle. Even though she was a pain, he was glad to see her smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That son of a bitch!" the man cried out as he leaned against a wall. He looked down at his swollen hand. That spikey hair bastard had broken every bone in his left hand. And he knew if that girl wasn't there to stop him, he would have killed him. "How the hell is he so damn strong?" suddenly his back was pinned against the wall. He looked forward to see Silver holding him by the collar of his coat. "What the hell do you're doing?" he screamed as he frantically tried to free himself. "Put me down you crazy bastard!"

"You're pretty weak to be giving order!" Silver slammed the man against the wall. "You little shit."

"Now listen closely!" Silver brought the man close to his face. "You are officially on my shit list. And humans on that list usually end up dead." A malicious smile formed. "But you caught me in a good mood, so I'm gonna spare your worthless life. You're going to leave this city immediately and never returned. you got that."

"Wh….What?"

"Was that too complicated for you? Let me put it this way." He wrapped his hand around the man's throat. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he banged him against the wall again. "And If you ever talk to her, come near her, looked at her, or even think about Mika again," he punched a hole through the brick wall, only inches away from his head. "No magic in this world will be able fix what I do to you!" Silver released him and let him fall to the ground. The man sat there dumbfounded. "Now get lost before I change my mind."

As Silver watched that worthless run away, he couldn't help but wonder why he had let that bastard live. Before, he would have frozen that human and smashed his body into thousands of pieces. It's not like a man of his caliber would be missed. In fact, he would probably be doing this world a favor. But that look on Mika's was still haunting him. Even now, he could still hear her pleading for him not to kill that man. When would humans learn that there is no place for mercy in this world? But then why did he just show it?

"Stupid girl is making me go soft." Silver said to himself as he walked into the dark.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for dropping the f-bomb. I don't like that word too much. But it made the statement more serious, don't you think.


End file.
